red in my ledger
by silverswan51
Summary: Kat Evans is just a scared 15 year old girl wanting nothing more than to escape her life at the unground, or the T.U.G. but she doesn't know how. She has been beaten into submission for too long and now this is all she knows; but what happened when out in the field she is caught by two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents by the names of Clint and Natasha? Oh things are about to get interesting.
1. prolouge

**Hello everyone! This is my first dip into the avenger's fandom. I would just like to say that I am coming back from a yearlong break and have deleted my stories; due to wanting to start fresh, I am looking for a beta at the moment, so if you have any questions about that please PM me. Well I hope you enjoy the story! Please give me feedback good or bad; as long as it's respectful I don't care. **

**Summary: Kat Evans is just a scared 15 year old girl wanting nothing more than to escape her life at the unground, or the T.U.G. but she doesn't know how. She has been beaten into submission for too long and now this is all she knows; but what happened when out in the field she is caught by two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents by the names of Clint and Natasha? Oh things are about to get interesting.**

"Good job Agent Evans!" My boss Mr. Vaughan praised as he gazed at me; with his beady mouse looking eyes that popped out due to his thinning black hair. "Exceptional work," He continued, "but then again, coming from you I expected nothing less."

"Thank you, sir. It was my pleasure, sir." I said robotically with a cold expression.

"Good, good." He mumbled to himself. "Report back here tomorrow at 10 a.m. to receive your next assignment." He ordered, "Until then, you are dismissed." He finished with a pleased smile; showing his gold tooth.

"Thank you, sir." I said again with a slight nod, then turning around I strode out of the room and down the bleak gray halls, my boots making slight clacks again the concrete floor. I took a left turn down a small dim hallway and arrived at my quarters. I opened the metal door with peeling navy blue paint on it and emerged into my small room. It had gray walls like the hall way, and concrete floors like the hallway, but over in the corner was a small little bed; with army green blankets and an old beat up pillow. In the corner opposite to that was a little wooden dresser. In the corner across from the bed was a small, dirty, white sink; with a mirror above it. A crack was in the lower right corner of the mirror and it was coved in a thin layer of dirt and grime; that no matter how many times I cleaned it off, always came back by the end of the day.

Stuck in the upper right corner of the mirror was a faded photograph, worn around the edges. In the photo there was a man grinning. He had raven black hair and sea blue eyes; with black rimmed glasses sliding down his nose. He is wearing a brown sweater vest over a white dress shirt and a red tie. He was looking up at a small girl on his shoulders with a huge smile. The little girl had shiny, shoulder length, auburn hair and sea blue eyes. She had porcelain skin and was wearing a blue dress, with little black dress shoes. Next to the man and little girl was a small woman; with short brown hair and a soft looking face. She was smiling fondly at the pair next to her. She was wearing a short sleeved violent dress shirt and black dress pants. She too had a big smile on her face.

I pull my gaze away from the old photo, trying to ignore the tight knot forming in my stomach. Instead I look at my reflection. I still have my auburn hair, though its much longer now and my eyes are still blue, but they are lifeless and cold looking. My skin is as pale as ever, but there are specks of crimson on my face. I look down at my hands and they took are covered in red. No doubt it's from my last mission. I quickly turn the cold water knob on the sink and began washing the crimson from my hands, and then I splash water on my face, ridding it too of the sticky substance. The cool water on my face refreshes me slightly, preparing me for another sleepless night. I turn off the water and look down again to see my hands slightly shaking. I ball them into fist, looking in the mirror then at the photo again.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, looking at the occupants of the photos smiling faces. "I never wanted this," I continued, "But they broke me." I said taking a shaky breath, molding my face into a cold blank expression; that I had mastered over the years. I then focus my sights back on myself in the mirror. "I just hope one day, you can forgive me for what I've done."

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmares and Nathen

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for the AMAZEING response; I got on this story. I'm so happy! Each follow, favorite, and review made my day and I just want to let you know how much they mean to me. I would have gotten this chapter up sooner but I didn't like a part in it; so I changed it so it would match up with the story better. I hope you enjoy it! By the way today is my 14****th**** birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one of these last chapters; so I'm doing one now. I sadly don't own the avengers. *cries.* **

**I just want to get a shout out to the following people that favorite/followed/reviewed**

**Angi Marie, Ari'lizbeth, CaptinFernys, Marmite-1, PJO-Blue-Cookies, Summer Jackson, Beverlie4055, Monsibaisamaya, Lovaable-idiot-1702, Msroe00, Whoopdillyupcious, Badwolfsonnot, Devil nerds, Phonenixangel47, Aleksitupper19, Readermind, and Guest reviewer. **

**Summary: Kat Evans is just a scared 15 year old girl wanting nothing more than to escape her life at the unground, or the T.U.G. but she doesn't know how. She has been beaten into submission for too long and now this is all she knows; but what happened when out in the field she is caught by two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents by the names of Clint and Natasha? Oh things are about to get interesting.**

_Loud, piercing, screams filled my ear; I recognized it as my mother's. Her screams where swiftly followed by my father's loud cries. I struggled against my bonds, hissing slightly when they dug into my raw skin. Hours upon hours of their screams and cries; only to be replaced by mine. It was a terrible cycle. Just nothing but endless screaming; and I couldn't take it anymore! So I finally caved._

_"__Ok stop! Stop it! Stop hurting them; I'll join! Just please stop it!" I shouted. Almost instantly their screams stopped. Then for a long moment it was quit; the only sound was my heavy, labored breathing. Then suddenly the big heavy metal door in front of me swung open; to reveal Mr. Vaughan and two guys behind him; who were dragging my parents in to the room by their hair. Once they were inside the room the two lackeys forced them down onto their knees. They seemed to be drenched in water and it was dripping in a big puddle around them. _

_"__Kat," my mother whispered in a frightened voice; a broken expression on her face. _

_"__Kat sweetie, what have you done?" my father asked, finishing for my mother. I furrow my brow in confusion. I didn't understand; I joined them so they would stop hurting you guys. I thought this was right. Why are they looking at me like that? Then I hear the sound of a match being lit. I stare at it for a moment, then look down at my parents, then back up at the match again. Then it clicks! I know what he is about to do. A look of horror and realization must have crossed over my face; because Mr. Vaughan smiles then dropped the match. The instant it hits the floor my parents go up in flames; their screams bouncing off the walls. As the flames effulged them they fall to the ground in a heap. I just stare in shock, my mouth a gap as their screams slowly die down; at which point one of the men that had brought them in pours a bucket of water on them; causing smoke to go everywhere. I sat frozen in place, just stare at what's left of my parents bodies. When I'm finally able to tear my gaze away from them I direct it to Mr. Vaughan and his smirking face. I stare in complete shock. My mind just seem to freeze I couldn't move, and I felt terror well up in my chest._

_"__Don't take it personal sweetheart. Now that you work for me I can't have any lose ends; now can I?" he asked casually," I look forward to doing business with you, Ms. Evans." he said in a deep voice; with a final look at his handy work he turned around and strode out of the door; leaving my parents smoking bodies and I alone. When the door shut with a clang, I just sat there a moment; white hot terror bubbling up in me. Then I let lose a loud, terrified, scream. _

I shot up in bed: getting tangled up in my bed sheets causing me to fall to the ground in heap. The ground is cold beneath me and brings me back to my senses. I look around in the dark, the only light coming from the hall way through the crack under the door. I rub me eyes with both hands to find that I am slightly trembling.

"It was just a dream." I murmur to myself; using the side of the bed as support, as I pull myself up offs the floor. "It was just a dream." I say again, a little louder this time. The only problem with that statement was that it wasn't just a dream. It was the moment I lost everything….. Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind, I throw on my work out clothes: which consists of black yoga pants and a white tank top. No shoes though, I prefer to train barefoot.

Grabbing the brush off my dresser, I head over to the sink; running the brush through my nappy head as I stare at myself at the mirror; trying to avoid looking at that old photograph. I didn't need any more painful memories this morning. After I was sure I had gotten out all of the knots and tangles of my hair I threw it up in a high pony tail. I took one final look in the mirror; only glancing at the picture for a split second before heading out the door and to the gym.

The gym was a large room at the heart of the T.U.G. headquarters. There was a whole corner of the gym just for weight lifting. Then next to that, four huge sparring Matts, to the left of them in the middle of the gym was track. In the middle of the track was the pool. To the left of the pool there was weapons training; which included a shooting range, an archery range, and a knife throwing range. And then above everything was the gymnastic equipment; all suspended in the air by wires, no net. So if you fell, you were done for.

After my work out, a quick hot shower, and a trip back to my room to get some clothes, I headed down to the mess hall. Since I wasn't really that hungry I just grabbed an apple and headed to the small table in the corner of the mess hall; where my sort of friend, Nathen and I ate together, whenever one of us wasn't out on a mission of course. I hadn't seen him in almost a month due to conflicts in both of out schedules. So I was a bit excited and a bit nervous because he could always tell when I hadn't slept; which is pretty much every night, buts that beside the point. I spotted Nathen from across the hall. He was in the lunch line; Nathen was tall and wispy looking, (But don't let appearance fool you he was one of the strongest agents here.) with a mess of black hair and bright green eyes; like me he had been here since childhood.

"Hey kit Kat." he chirped, using the nick name he had created for me when we were children.

"Nathen," I said, quietly with a small smile. He was the only thing here that actually made me smile, even if it was only just a little. We played off each other well. He was the loud goofy badass and I was the quiet and reserved badass. We just worked.

"That's all I get?" he asked in mock hurt. "Nathen, No I haven't seen you in forever Nathen come give me a hug. Or oh Nathen, you've gotten so much hotter since the last time I saw you." he joked.

"Shut up you idiot." I laughed shyly, getting up to give him a hug. "You look like hell Nate." I say after getting a good look at him and sitting back down.

"You don't look much better princess." he informed me; with a smirk but a serious tone.

"Still not sleeping well?" he asked but it was more of a statement. I averted my eyes and was silent for a moment.

"No," I said softly, "'m not."

"Nightmares?" he inquired, reaching out to put his hand on top of mine; making sure I saw the movement; knowing I didn't like it when people touched me without my permission.

"Always," I mumbled, "they just never go away, and it's killing me."

"Maybe you could ask to get your work load lightened?" he suggested, trying to cheer me up; even though he knew they would never lighten my load. I was their best agent.

"Yea," I laughed, "because they will totally take my feelings into consideration."

"It was worth a try." He smirked, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Hey, I have to go get ready for the mission briefing; but how about when I get back we spar together?" I suggested.

"Deal," I'm there as long as they don't send me off on another mission." he said, perking up a bit. Satisfied with his answer, I turned to leave. "Hey Kat!" he called.

"Yea?" I asked, turning around.

"Be careful." he said in a serious tone.

"Aren't I always?" I say, turning to go, "On second thought," I add, "Don't answer that." As I walk down the hall to prepare for the briefing I hear Nathen's loud laughing bouncing off the concrete walls; and I smile to myself. Nathen may be two years older than me, but he was still a kid at heart. How he manages that in this kind of business still baffles me to this day. I just hope he stays that way. There's nothing more heart breaking than watching a good soul turn cynical and jaded. I should know. I watched it happen in the mirror. As I enter Mr. Vaughan's office for the briefing I once again mold my face into the cold emotionless expression that I have come to know so well.

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2 kid assassigns and dead agents

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait; I'v been busy with school and cross country and haven't had time to type. This is more of a filler chapter in which we get to visit Clint and Natasha. Yay! Now I know you guys are excited for the trio to meet Kat and I'm about 99 percent sure that it will happen in the next chapter. All I can say is that it's going to be epic. So stay tuned. Well enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the awesomeness that is marvel.**

Clint was late, again; and I could tell fury was getting impatient; Coulson on the other hand just looked half worried half amused. He was such a mother hen sometimes. I thought to myself, grinning. Suddenly Clint dramatically burst through the doors; causing Coulson to snort.

"Nice of you to join us, Agent Barton." Fury said drily, rolling his eye with an annoyed expression; but if you looked close enough, you could see the hint of a smile. We all knew he secretly found Clint's theatrics kind of amusing.

"I'm so sorry sir! I lost track of time during my work out!" Clint said in a hurry, plopping down in the empty chair next to me. Fury made a sound in the back of his throat sounding close to a laugh before turning the projector on.

"Work out my ass." I whispered to Clint, "You were playing video games again weren't you, Barton?" He gave me a smirk in return, confirming my suspicions. I then turned my attention back to fury and the projector.

"This is agent Walter Green; one of our lower level agents." Fury began, as a picture of a young man with a buzz cut appeared on the screen. "Agent Green was killed this morning." He revealed suddenly with a sigh. I felt a slight pang in my chest .I had seen Agent Green around the base; but I didn't know him personally. Yet, I still felt that pang of sadness you get when someone you know passes away. I quickly pushed it away; trying to focus on the briefing. "He was planted as a spy in the top secret organization; known as the underground; or the T.U.G. right before he was killed he was luckily able to relay some very important information." He continued as another picture popped up on the screen.

"This is special Agent Evans." Coulson said, pointing to a picture of a young girl; with red-ish brown hair and cold blue eyes. She looked to be around 16 maybe 17.

"She is the undergrounds best agent, her field is killing anyone or anything she is ordered to." Fury continued,

"Why haven't we heard of her before? I asked, "Surely if she is that deadly we would have heard at least some wind of her?"

"Because up until this morning, we had never got a clear picture on her." Phil supplied, "This was taken from a camera hidden inside a microscopic camera inside Agents Greens jacket. This picture was attached to some information; he sent this morning before his death. We got lucky to get this photograph.

"She's just a kid though." Clint said sadly, "Could she really do this much damage?"

"From what we gather Agent Evans has been in the business for a while now. She appears to be an expert in what she does; and will do go to creative and extreme measures to get the job done. So she is highly dangerous and deadly." Fury said.

"So, what are we going to do? Kill the kid assassign? I asked coldly; not liking the idea of killing a kid.

"That is not the assignment; but if it comes to that, so be it." Fury sighed, not likely the idea of killing a child; even if she was a master assassin. "Your mission is to capture her and bring her back to S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters, where she will be interrogated for information about the T.U.G." Fury concluded.

"From what we can gather from the info Agent Green sent us; she will be given an assignment to kill Jacob carter, a highly wealthy business man; who dipped into some white collar crime in his younger days; but was caught and served time in prison for his crimes. Ever since his release over 15 years ago he has stayed out of trouble with the law; and has a wife and three children with another on the way." Coulson added; flipping to a picture of a man in his mid-40's with thinning blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a scar going horizontally under his bottom lip; I observed.

"Looks like his past crime is coming back to bite him on the ass." Clint chuckled.

"Do we know why the T.U.G. are after him?" I asked, studying Jacobs's picture. Did he have anything to do with them back in his white collar crime days?"

"We have no clue to why their targeting him. We have no record as to why he is a target." Fury sighed, "Green was killed before he could give the rest of the message; we were lucky to get what we got." Phil explained somberly.

"Ok," Clint said, getting up with a determined glint in his eye. "When do we leave?" fury stared at him for a moment; before looking at me directly in the eye,

"Immediately."

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3 The encounter part one

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I just had so many ways I wanted to go with this and couldn't decide; so it took me a little longer to write this than I would have liked. And the moment you all have been waiting for is here! So enjoy! (Oh and I just wanted to say happy Halloween! I'm so excited! I'm going as my queen, black widow this year. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, but oh well I have my fan fiction.**

It wasn't supposed to end up like this; with a knife to my neck and my gun held to my targets head, not able to decide if getting my throat slit is worth the success of the mission; yet here I was. Dammit!

"Don't even think about it." The women with short, red, curly hair said, finally regaining consciousness; from when I knocked her out earlier.

"Don't do it kid." her partner, (the guy who was currently holding the knife to my throat.) added. Digging the knife to where it was slightly digging into my skin; but wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I better explain.

2 hours (before) earlier….

It was a little after 4:30 and I had just been dropped off at my target, Jacob Rogers's house. It was a beautiful two story house with a nice brick job and flawless shining windows. The house had a blue door; making it really stands out against the maroon color of the brick under. Under the windows were perfectly trimmed shrubs, all in line. Since the house was a little ways off the road, there was a long drive way leading up to the front door; which then made a turn around a small patch of grass and merge back with the concrete leading back down to the road. Off a little to the side was more of the drive way; leading toward the back of the house to what I assume to be the garage. From what I can see their pretty well off family.

No one was home. According to the file that Mr. Vaughan gave me, it says Mrs. Rogers is at work and would be going out with friends tonight. The children are most likely at daycare, while Jacob himself was at work and would home in about an hour or two. So that gave me plenty time to prepare. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, I walked around back the house. The house may have been a little ways off the road but I wasn't taking any chances. Around back there was a huge underground swimming pool and a nice patio; with furniture. And just my luck, there was a sliding glass door. I silently did I little cheer about not having to climb the house; and then got to work.

I walked over to the door and took out a bobby pin from my hair, bent down and slowly began working the booby pin into the simple lock on the door; and before I knew it, I heard a loud pop. I grinned victoriously before sticking the pin back into my hair, sliding the door open, and getting up. I stepped into the house, noting the ugly peach color of the carpets and inwardly cringed for a moment; before praying for whoever picked out these carpets. For they surely would be going to hell; for their poor taste in carpet colors, it was awful. After leaving the living room, I was relived to find that the hideous carpet did not continue any further, but instead was replaced by a nice white tile. At least someone in this house had taste I thought.

Pushing away my thoughts about interior design, I crept up stairs; quietly peaking in various doors until I found Mr. Rogers home office. I went over to the desk and sat down in the plush black leather chair. Then proceeded to take out a hard drive from one of the various pockets in my black trench coat; and plugged it in to his lap top. It immediately started downloading files. I'm not sure why Mr. Vaughan wanted his personal computer files, seeing as important stuff was probably kept at work; away from his family, but I didn't question him. I knew better than that. While it down loaded I set to work on the rest of my plan.

1 hour later (still before)

I luckily got everything set up before my target got home. I had left some homemade brownies on the table; that contained a sleeping agent that will make him drowsy and a note on the counter; saying it's from his wife. Then in various places around the house, I hide tiny cameras; so I can keep track of his movements from my smart phone. Then finally I got the number to his home office phone; which I will call from the office closet, after he has eaten the brownies. Once he picks up the phone, I'll kill the line and make my appearance. Pretty good plan if you ask me.

I waited another five minutes before I saw him enter the house. He looked tired and was carry a brief case. Jacob Rogers was a man of medium build, and had wispy blonde hair that was thinning slightly at the top; due to old age. After throwing his brief case on a nearby chair he promptly made his way to the kitchen; heading straight to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. He gulped it down quickly, almost completely draining it before noticing the brownies; on the granite counter. He set the water bottle down and picked up the note and smiled upon reading it, then took a bite of the delicious and deadly treat I had prepared for him. I felt a string of guilt tug at my heart; but I quickly shoved it down and slipped into my cold persona.

Its go time I thought, dialing the number. Almost immediately the phone rang and his head shot up groggily. The sleep agents were already taking affect, perfect. He stumbled slightly and made his way up stairs to the office. When he opened his office door I quickly hung up the phone. Looking a little annoyed, he hurried over to the desk going to check who called. Well it's now or never, I thought; slowly cracking the door open. He froze phone in hand; I took out my gun holding it down by my side.

"Who is there?" He asked, in a frightened but groggy voice.

"I have a message from the T.U.G." I said, repeating what Mr. Vaughan had told me to say. I faintly heard his breath hitch slightly. I felt guilt bubbling up at what I was about to do; before pushing it down and cocking the gun, raising it to his head; as he slowly turned around, His green eyes wide. I noted he had a scar below his bottom lip, interesting I thought. I took a deep breath before saying the last line of the message. "There not happy."

I was seconds away from pulling the trigger, when I heard a loud crash to my left and I saw two people come flying in through the window; glass goes everywhere. I duck down doing my best to avoid any on coming glass. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob fall down behind the desk. I guess the sleeping aid finally took full affect.

"Agent Evans, drop the weapon and come with us." A short man with blonde hair says, pointing a notched arrow at me. I stay silent and get up and brush the glass bits off me.

"Agent Evans come with us now; or we will he to use force." Another voice said. This time it was a female voice. I look over next to the man and there is a tall woman with short, red, curly hair. She was pointing two guns at me.

"Looks like you going to have to use force." I say.

**First cliff hanger! Wow I'm so proud! I had originally wanted to continue on with this but decided to put it in two parts but I'll update again soon as I can; I promise.**

**Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4 The encounter part two

**Hello everyone! I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school and other actives and plus my mother went on a cruise for a while so I didn't have a computer to type on. I assure you this isn't going to become a habit and I am going to try and get back to a normal updating schedule; which is probably going to be a chapter or two a week if you were wondering. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a bit of writers block with it, but over all I am pretty happy with the way it turned out. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the wonder that is the avengers. * Sigh.***

"Looks like you're going to have to use force." I say, with a flat tone. I see their faces slightly fall before they both jump into action. The women lunges at me; meaning to knock me over, but I flip her over my shoulder in one swift movement. The man jumps in next, going to punch me in the face; but I saw hesitation in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt me. So I took advantage of that; I slammed my knee into his stomach and moved slightly to the left to avoid the punch. I threw him to the ground just in time to roll out of the way of the women's surprise kick.

"Please, just come with us." The women pleaded, throwing blow after blow. I dodged each one easily. "We don't want to hurt you." She threw a punch to my face but I caught it; and for a moment she seemed shocked, her composure dropping for a split second before I flipped her; where she landed on the floor head first, effectively knocking her out. At that moment her partner decided to get up. He took one look at his partner's unmoving form before glaring at me dangerously. Protective of each other I noted.

"You shouldn't have done that kid." He growled, taking out a knife and going for my right side. I dodged and flipped around him, kicking the back of his knee and twisting his arm behind his back. He let out a grunt and struggled for a second. Jacob then decided to get up at that moment, so I threw aside the assassin and took out my gun; pointing it at his head.

"I would repeat the message," I said, cocking the gun. "But I think you get the jest." Then there was a knife to my neck and here we are. Stupid you should have made sure he was out before trying to take out the target, I scolded myself.

"Don't do it, please." The women tried, but my mind was already made up. After all, the number one rule at the T.U.G was that the mission always comes first. So I shot him point blank range right in the head. Then seconded I shot him, I expected for my throat to be slit. I could feel the knife getting ready to make the smooth clean cut; when a shriek was heard. All three of us snapped our heads toward the door way, and there standing in tears, was a little girl and two younger boys; all three were crying.

"Shit." The man cursed, lowering his knife; momentary forgetting about me. That's when I heard it, a soft beeping sound. It sounded like it was coming from the wall…. right next to the kids? I was puzzled for a moment; before realizing what it was. It was a bomb.

"Dammit!" I cursed, starting towards the kids. "Everyone get the fuck down!" I shouted, grabbing the two little boys and maneuvering myself between the wall and the little girl; then turned my back to the wall and crouched down and brought the girl to my chest along with the two boys, effectively shielding them as best I could from the blast. A second later, it went off. A loud boom and crash were heard and the children and I went flying through the glass windows; that the man and the women hadn't crashed through earlier. I heard the kids screaming as we went flying through the air. I tighten my hold on them as we went crashing toward the ground; but I lost my hold on one of them, I wasn't sure which one. Then I felt the impact of the concrete ground hitting me, full force on the side; and I rolled, curling myself into a ball trying to protect the two children I was still holding onto. At some point I must have let go of them because the next thing I know, I'm slowing to a stop in the grass a few yards away from the house. I can feel pain flaring up in my side and my head. I can hear derbies crashing down everywhere. I look up and through blurry vision; I see two bodies, unmoving; a couple of feet away from me. Behind them, another in the pool; and then two more on the concrete right below the broken windows, the last thing I remember is the sound of sirens in the distance.

…..

The first time I wake up; everything is all fuzzy and blurry and the only thing I know for sure is that there was a figure sitting next to my bed, and they had red hair….

The second time I woke up, I woke up screaming. I wasn't sure why I was screaming; but I was. I felt hands all over me, which caused me to panic and try and lash out at them; only to find myself restrained, which made me scream louder and start to thrashing around. Then I felt a pinch and the world was black again.

The third time I woke up, I came back slowly; first just sounds. There was the sound of an air vent and a rhythmic beeping noise. Then I noticed that I was in bed, and it wasn't my bed. This was much more comfortable than the cot I had back at the T.U.G. Then I opened my eyes, at first all I saw was a white ceiling; confused I sat up. The room was pretty much bare expect for a chair next to my bed and medical equipment surrounding my bed.

"I must be in a hospital." I whispered to myself. I had only been in one once; back when I first beginning working for the T.U.G.; I had gotten beaten up pretty bad. So bad to where the medical staff there couldn't do anything, so the drove me to the hospital. Afterward when I was all better Mr. Vaughan called me into his office and smacked me around a little; threatening that if I ever needed to go to the hospital again that there would be very serious consequence afterward. After that I trained harder to make sure it never happened again, and it didn't; until now anyways. That meant I would have to face the consequences later. A wave of terror passed over me and I started to shake slightly and a whimper escaped my throat; before I pushed it down, trying to return to my stone cold face. That's when the door opened, to reveal the man and women I had seen earlier at the explosion. They were on either side of a black man with an eye patch, clad in all black. Then off to the side behind them was a short man in a suit with black sun glasses and an ear piece, he looked very professional.

"I hope you don't mind if we ask you some questions, Ms. Evans." The man with the eye patch said, with a slight smirk.

**Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5 The on coming storm

**Happy thanksgiving everyone! I hope you have an awesome day! Oh and I hope you enjoy the chapter as well. Please give me feedback! I would like to know how I am doing and if you guys like the story; and I am sorry if this chapter is a little boring, it's another filler chapter. Well sort of. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own the avengers. **

After a long interrogation session with Ms. Evans, (She wouldn't give us her first name.) We officially had nothing. The kid just wouldn't talk; no matter what strategy we tried, we still came up empty. Fury had tried playing nice but he quickly got tired of that, then Clint and I tried the good cop bad cop routine; which also failed. Then I tried one on one with the kid but that too didn't work. Even Coulson tried; but the session just ended with Fury threating bodily harm on Evans over and over until he gave up and stormed out of the room. The only time she spoke out of the entire interrogation was when she asked about the three little kids; she had tried to save. Unfortunately, the only one to survive was the youngest; who just had a few minor injuries. After that she got a cold look on her face and just seemed to completely shut down. It was very odd. I pondered these thoughts as I headed down to the staff room to get some coffee. I was in dire need of some coffee. When I arrived I saw Clint perched on top of the fridge, which was not unusual; sipping coffee and eating a glazed doughnut. I rolled my eyes shooting him a smirk, which he returned in between bites of his tasty treat. I then walked over to the counter beside the fridge and I poured me a cup of coffee and leaned up against the counter.

"That was a very interesting interrogation." He commented, finishing off his doughnut.

"Indeed," I agreed, "I don't see how were going to get anything out of her; this kid is good. No matter what we said she didn't react at all; and I couldn't get an emotional read on her either." I added after a minute of silence.

"I know Nat. This is just weird; this kid is surely something else…. and you know what I find funny, is how she kills the kids father, but then in turn tries to save them from the blast of the bomb. I mean did you see how fast she moved? At that point in time I hadn't even known the bomb was there." He said taking a sip of his drink. "And for a supposed ruthless killer, she doesn't seem very ruthless."

"I noticed." I said, also taking a sip of my coffee. "But the real question here; is where did the bomb come from? We didn't put it there; and by Agent Evans reaction to it, I think we can assume that she didn't put it there either. There was a look of surprise on her face. It may have just been a flash but it was there I'm sure of it.

"This is a strange case Nat." He chuckled after a pause.

"Strange is right." I agreed. After a few minutes of silence, Fury and Coulson walked in.

"Well that interrogation got us nowhere." Fury sighed, collapsing into one of the nearby chairs.

"Clearly sir," Coulson said with a smirk.

"The good news is that we got a scan on her; when they first brought her in and it has been running through every database we have since she first arrived." Director Fury said with a slight smile.

"And did you get anything?" Clint asked curiously.

"In fact, we did. It wasn't much; but it's something." Coulson says, pulling out a file. "With the basic scan, several stories came up about an assassin known as, the oncoming storm"

"Mysterious." I commented.

"There are reports over the last couple years of a person that fits Ms. Evans description known as the oncoming storm. As far as we can tell, if the name is even mentioned it can ruin whole companies; and destroy business deals. This person is utterly feared in the black market and in white collar crime. And not just in this country, but in multiple others as well. There was even a report of this person killing a mob boss while completely subdued." Coulson explained.

"So that's all we got. Some story about this on coming storm; that may not even be this kid?" Clint asked, annoyed.

"How is there no record on this kid?" I asked, "I mean shield has records of everything and everyone."

"Apparently we don't. Not in this case anyways." Fury said with a sigh. "This kid is a damn mystery and we can't do anything about it."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A man in a black suit and sun glasses walks down the dark damp hallways of the T.U.G. taking a right into Mr. Vaughan's office; where he is sitting at his desk looking through a large pile of files. When the agent enters Mr. Vaughan sets the files down and takes off his small reading glasses that seem way too small for his round face.

"Case report?" He inquires in a gruff voice, tossing the case file and reading glasses onto the desk.

"Jacob Rogers has been terminated." The man in black reports,

"Good, good." Mr. Vaughan sighs, with a pleased smile.

"But..." The agent begins,

"But what," He snaps, the pleased smile turning into a scowl.

"Agent Evans survived the blast." The man said in a neutral tone; flinching slightly when Mr. Vaughan slams his hand down on the desk.

"What!" He bellows furiously. "How?" He demands his eyes narrowing.

"While in the process of trying to complete her mission; Agent Evans encountered two shield agents, who after the blast took her to their headquarters." The man in black said.

"Is it confirmed? Are you sure?" Mr. Vaughan asked, trying to keep his cool.

"It is confirmed, sir. One of are inside operatives saw her brought in not too long ago by two level six agents."

"Damn …. Looks like this will take a little longer than intended." He complained, running his hand through his thinning hair. "I guess I have to feel a little pride though. I mean she isn't our best agent for nothing." He chuckled somewhat fondly.

"What would you like to do sir? Shall I tell the operative to take her out?" The man in the suit asked.

"No, no, not yet at least; we might be able to use this to our advantage." He said, tapping his fingers on the desk, taking a deep breath. "She could still be of use to us."

"Yes sir." The man replied, bowing slightly; then turning on his heel and exiting the room, going back down the damp hallway. In his ear piece a voice suddenly springs to life on the other end.

"What are my orders?" The voice asked, clearly that of a man.

"Take her out." The man in black said, and after a moment added, "Immediately."

"Yes sir." The voice replies before the line goes dead. The man in black takes a deep shaky breath before he continued on his way down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

**Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 6 He knew my name

**Hey everyone, I know I posted a chapter earlier; but inspiration struck and I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't stop typing. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: In the hour from when I last posted to now I still didn't get the rights to the avengers. :( **

After the agents left from my interrogation (if it can be called that.) I sat in silence, wallowing in my guilt. Two of those kids died. I could have saved them, I could have pushed them out into the hall. They didn't have to die; that wasn't my mission. They shouldn't have died.

"Christ I'm a monster." I said in a choke up voice, a tear trickling down my face as I gripped my hair tightly; trying to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry right now. "Get out of here first, get back to the T.U.G. then I can go back to my room and cry there." I mumbled, wiping my tears away and getting up out of the bed. When I stood up the ground titled and I went crashing to the ground; but luckily I grabbed onto the heart monitor to steady myself. After I was sure I was steady, I took the IV out of my arm and tip toed over to the door and peeked out into the hallway. I looked both ways, the only thing catching my attention was the flickering light, down the right side of the hallway. Just when I was about to slip out, I heard a muffled voice,

"Yes, sir." The voice said, clearly a male voice. Then footsteps could be heard; and they were headed my way! I quickly slipped back into the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible; and raced back to my bed, throwing the covers over me and laying my head on the pillow facing the door. A few seconds later the door creaked open and I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my breathing to go back to a normal rate. For a moment, it was all quite. Then I heard the click of the door being shut and footsteps headed in the direction of my bed. I stiffed, trying to feign sleep as best I could. I could hear the breathing of the man who was now standing beside my bed; from the sound of it. I wondered what he was doing, when I heard the click of a gun. My eyes shot open to see a man with light brown hair and a mustache holding a gun directly above my face. I quickly rolled to the side and then I heard the gun go off; the bullet embedding itself into the pillow right where my head was seconds before. My eyes flitted back in forth between the bullet hole and the shocked looking man standing next to me.

Suddenly my brain decides to kick in to action; and I grab his wrist hitting a pressure point causing him to drop the weapon with a cry. I then swung my leg up hitting him square in the face causing him to go flying into the various medical machines surrounding us. I jumped up out of the bed, automatically getting into a fighting stance; my mind immediately going into agent mode. He swiftly recovered himself and launched himself over the bed; throwing a punch at my face which I caught easily. I then twisted his arm behind his back and kicked the back of his left knee making him to drop down to his knees. I dug my elbow into his should blade causing him to fall all the way to the floor with a cry. I backed up waiting to see if he would get up. Unfortunately for me, he did. I would have killed him, but there was no point or order from Vaughan to do it, so I didn't see the point. I didn't like pointlessly killing someone. After a pause he stumbled to his feet with an angry expression.

"If you're trying to kill me, you're going to have to do better than that." I said flatly. Suddenly my vision got blurry and my stance flattered. Unfortunately for me he saw the advantage and took the upper hand.

"Will do." he growled and he let out a cry tackling me to the ground, pinning me on the floor my hands above my head. I froze up, memories flooding my mind and I let out a small strangled sound. "They were right. Get you on the ground and it's all over." He laughed cruelly. I struggled, trying to push the memories back but failing.

"Let me go!" I cried, my voice cracking slightly. I cursed myself for being weak. My breathing started to pick up to where I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I knew if I didn't clam down this would turn into a full blown panic attack.

"Aw, Kat got your tongue?" He taunted. My breath caught in my throat; he knew my name. Only agents at the T.U.G. knew my name.

"The underground sent you, didn't they?" I asked, in a moment of level headedness' before the memories pushed back through causing me to go straight back to panic mode. I started to struggle again; a loud whine escaping my throat. That's when I heard a gun go off and the guy slumped over on top of me. I quickly pushed him off and backed up into the corner of the room; my breath getting faster and faster and I started to make a wheezing sound. I looked over to the door to find the red headed women from earlier that had been identified as Natasha; with a gun in her hand. She was slowly lowering it as her partner, Clint I think his name is was, running over to me.

"Hey Evans," He said in a frantic voice, bending down in front of me. It took me a moment to realize he was shaking me; to which I violently flinched away. "Evans you ok? Agent Evans!" At this point Natasha was over here as well bent down beside Clint, watching me.

"He….he knew my name." I choked out; as a lone tear slide down my face. The pair shared a look, and the next thing I knew everything was darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Clint's pov

After a couple minutes of small talk in the break room with Natasha, fury, and Coulson. I heard a gunshot go off the noise echoing then fading. Everyone shared a look before rushing to Agent Evans room. We were all thinking the same thing; that she had escaped, but boy were we wrong. When we arrived at her door it was closed; but Nosie could be heard inside. Director fury threw open the door; and what we saw, was definitely not what we were expecting. One of our lower level agents, Brad Wilson I think his name is, was pinning Agent Evans to the ground and he was straddling her, her arms firmly held above her head. The poor kid looked terrified. Definitely not the girl I had helped interrogate only an hour ago. Suddenly Evans began to struggle and let out a loud whine.

That's when another shot went off. I was confused for a moment ;when I looked over to see Nat slowly lowering her gun. She shot him. I registered as I saw Evans throw the guy off her. Her breathing quick and fast she backed up into the corner of the room. I immediately ran over to her.

"Hey Evans," I said, shaking her for a few moments before she flinched away from my touch, trying to back further into the wall. "Evans you ok? Agent Evans!" I looked back to see Natasha coming up beside me and kneeling down, while Coulson went over to check on brad, and fury called some more agents over. I then turned my attention back to Evans,

"He….." She began, "He knew my name." She choked out, tears shining in her eyes as one slid down her face. I looked over at Nat and I could see she was just as confused as I was, when I turned my gaze back at the kid before me her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went slack.

"Clint, what the hell just happened?" Nat breathed, as medical staff and other agents rushed into the room; nick barking orders at them.

"I have no clue." I said, "But I think we're going to get more than we bargained for with this one Nat."

**Read and review. **


End file.
